Something from a Book
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: Rory finds a surprise on her door one day after class that sends her on an exciting scavenger hunt. AU Literati. my first Gilmore Girls fic. oneshot.


**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls, except Season 1 on DVD and I really wish I owned Milo Ventimiglia….. but I don't. I also don't own _The Sun Also Rises_ by Ernest Hemingway

**A/N: **Hey guys. Its my first Gilmore Girls fanfiction. I hope you like it. It may not be that great but I tried. Everything is the same except that Rory and Jess never broke up.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

It was a normal Wednesday at Yale. I walked across the quad after my last class, heading home to relax. It was a perfect fall afternoon, the air was crisp and the leaves were a beautiful canvas of color. I went to the door and as I put my key in to the lock I noticed a small note with my name printed on it taped to the door frame. I pulled it off and hurried to open it.

"_Enjoy living was learning to get your money's worth and knowing when you had it"_

_Figure out what novel this quote is from, then go to the Yale Library and find the book. Your next note is posted in the book._

And with that I ran to the library.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

It didn't take me long to figure out that it was _The Sun Also Rises_ by Ernest Hemingway. After all he did love Ernest. As I approached the book I saw the next note sticking out. I quickly grabbed it and began reading.

_Home Sweet Home_

_Meet me at the bridge. You know which one._

I snatched my keys from my bag and walked to my car not knowing what to expect.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

22.8 miles and several cheesy pop songs later I was too anxious to mess with the stations I arrived at my destination. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Taylor yelling at me a few seconds ago for going 5 miles over the speed limit to get here. I stepped out of the car and onto the bridge, confused and intrigued. Just then I spotted him dressed in a tux with pink silky rose petals all around him. I was completely speechless as I walked up to him, and he nervously started to speak.

"Ever since I saw you in your room that night many years ago I knew there was something different about you… now 4 ½ years later I still wonder how I got the amazing girl in front of me to look at the rebel, slacker that I am. I guess I just have to consider myself extremely lucky" he bent down on one knee and I lost my breath, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

I looked down at him and kissed him with all the energy I had in my body and slowly pulled away.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he said.

I nodded my head and said "Of course I will marry you Jess Mariano!"

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

4 months and a bunch of planning later they had their beautiful wedding. Of course they had Sookie cater and Ms. Patty sing at the reception. No one could forget Taylor getting completely smashed and complaining about how he always wanted to be a magician. It was what the young couple always dreamed of.

Weeks later Mr. and Mrs. Mariano sat on their living room couch in their new house, right down the street from Lorelai's, when Rory said,

"No offense sweetie but I have always wondered how you came up with the proposal, you were never the hopeless romantic type?"

Jess hung his head low and replied, "I asked your mom."

"Aww you asked my mommy, how cute! Remind me to thank her later."

"Oh I most defiantly will."

And with that they kissed, both knowing that the rest of their life would be filled with what they needed… true love.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

**A/N:** hope ya'll liked it. Its my first oneshot. It may not be the most grammatically correct but I tried my hardest. Review if you liked it. Thanks.


End file.
